


Aliens: A New Beginning

by fire_working_gay



Category: Aliens (1986), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, M/M, Tons of OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Sevastopol and finally getting back to their lives, Adam and Joel are recruited to help a small mining colony. New friends and old enemies and dark secrets hide around every corner. Joel will have to learn to get over his fears while Adam will have to learn trust. All the while, the Company has been keeping secrets and it's up to them to find out what they're hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> And were back! This story follows the story line of Aliens, but with Adam and Joel.

~~~Months Ago~~~

As they entered the ship, they started looking for Verlaine. As they went to the bridge, an alien came out and backed them into an air lock. They locked eyes as Ripley hit the button and sent them into space.

Adam woke next to Joel and the others. He moved towards his sleeping companion and made sure he was okay.

Ripley woke up next, followed by Ricardo, Samuels, and finally, Joel. Before anyone could say anything to one another, a voice spoke from behind them.

“Adam Ellis. Amanda Ripley. Joel Heyman. Christopher Samuels. Deputy Ricardo. Good to see you’re awake.” Adam turned to see where the voice came from. A sharply dressed man was sitting near the entrance of the room, as if waiting for them.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” Ripley asked.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m somebody you’ll never meet again and if you tell anyone about me, no one will believe I exist. I am the head of the Company. I saved you and your friends from the void of space.”

“What are we doing here? I thought we were floating in space!” Ricardo looked around, confused.

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Joel asked, glaring at the older man.

“Oh. You don’t have to believe me. You don’t have to trust me. I just want to know one thing:

“Would you like to know the truth?”

~~~Now~~~

Joel shot up with a start and screamed. Adam, who was beside him, woke up instantly and looked around. Ever since that damn space station, ever since that- that thing, Joel woke up screaming almost every night. Adam grabbed the smaller man and pulled him back. Joel curled into a tight ball and whimpered as the memories flooded his system.

“Joel, its okay, you’re safe, we’re safe, everyone is safe,” Adam comforted him. When Joel finally woke up enough to know what he was doing, he pulled away from Adam and sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. “Do you want some coffee? I think I could go for some coffee,” Adam stood up and went to the other side of the room. Joel watched him and sighed.

“It’ll happen again,” Adam listened while the coffee maker came back to life, “and we won’t be able to stop it. You know that as well as I do.” Joel went quiet before starting again, “I was approached yesterday.”

Adam spun around at the confession, “You what?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Goddammit Joel!” Adam made an angry face before turning around pouring Joel and himself a cup of coffee.

Their relationship had grown from the few kisses they shared on that dying ship all those months ago. They were back on Earth and currently living together. Joel, who had been on the ship for much longer than Adam, had frequent night terrors and panic attacks. Adam, who had been a bit late to the party, didn’t have as severe night terrors, but still suffered from time to time.

Joel and Adam had also kept in touch with the other survivors of Sevastopol. Ripley and Ricardo were currently working in the docking areas, like they originally had, while Samuel was still working in Weyland-Yutani Corporation. They had all been placed under surveillance and were still checked up on from time to time, but it had been slackened as of late.

Joel was sure he was only approached because Ripley was expecting her first kid and had to keep away from the stress. Ricardo was, though a valid candidate, not experienced enough with the company and didn’t know the correct protocols. So that let him and Adam. Adam who worked with Ripley and Ricardo, and Joel who still worked with the company, but went to therapy twice a week. They had the least to lose, no family ties and a small circle of friends who already knew what was going on.

“What did they say? What did they want?” Adam asked as he moved back to the bed. He handed Joel his coffee and sat next to him.

“A synthetic came up to me and asked to see me before I left work yesterday. When I asked what all this was about, he handed me this,” Joel reached into his work bag he kept by the bed and pulled out a oversized orange envelope. “I haven’t opened it yet, I thought we could see what they wanted together… If I decided to tell you about it,” Joel’s head snapped up and he looked at Adam. “It’s not that I wouldn’t have told you, but I wanted to see if it was worth it and if I should tell the stupid synthetic to shove it. I was always going to tell you though,” Joel said again.

“I know, you always tell me everything. You have a big mouth,” Adam gave him a chaste kiss before moving back to the envelope. He squeezed Joel’s shoulder before breaking the seal and pulling out all the pristine white papers. “Must be really important if they’re using real paper, huh?” Adam joked before looking twisting the papers so that him and Joel could look at them together comfortably.

The paper read that aliens had been spotted on a rouge mining planet and that the planet had been out of contact since then. They were hoping, since Joel and Adam had face the alien creature and had lived, if they could be of some help. It said that they didn’t have to go out into the field and that their safety was insured. Then Joel saw it, the reason he made up his mind:

Several families, men, women, and children, are stationed on this mining planet.

“Adam,” Joel looked at his lover, “we have to go,” Adam looked at Joel like he was crazy. “Adam, please, there are families there! We can just let them fight that- that thing all on their own. And if it’s not the alien, then at least it gives me some closure.” Adam gave a few moments of silence before he finally sighed.

“Okay, yes, alright, we’ll go and see if there’s anything we can do for these people,” Joel smiled happily and tackled Adam into a kiss, making papers fly everywhere.

The next day, Adam followed Joel to work to talk to the synthetic that had given Joel the papers. The synthetic smiled at them as they walked in. “Have you read the papers yet?” Adam nodded, not saying anything, “Oh good. And? What have you decided?”

“We’ll help you,” Adam agreed, “When do we leave?” The synthetic smirked:

“Any time you’re ready.”

~~~~~~

Joel woke up slowly, having been too far gone in a hypo-sleep. Once he got out of the bed, however, the cool ship air hit him and got him feeling more awake. He pulled himself up and out of the hypo-sleep bed and walked towards his locker. He didn’t know why they had locker, he could have just kept his clothes with him, but that went against regulation. That’s what “Sergeant” had told him, at least. He didn’t know the woman’s real name, and she hadn’t wanted to tell them, so he just called her her rank. He was sure Adam would know what the hell they were used for. Speaking of Adam- Joel felt a kiss on the top of his head and looked up to see Adam standing next to him.

“I was just thinking of you,” Joel smiled up at Adam as Sergeant yelled at her crew in the background. Joel watched some of the armed officers staring at them and whispering to one another. “Why are we on a ship with people with guns? You know how much I hate guns.” Joel made a sour face.

“Don’t you forget that guns saved your life?” Adam playfully shoved Joel, “Go on, go get dressed,” Joel stuck his tongue out at Adam before talking his clothes from the locker and heading to the dressing rooms. Adam noticed some of the men and women watching him as Joel left. “What? You got a problem?” The others seemed to realize Adam was talking to them and that they had been caught. They quickly looked away from Adam and went back to their own business. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

~~~~~~

“Alright, listen up,” Sergeant called the room to order, “We aren’t here to mess around, this is a serious issue and you will treat it like one. If anyone is disrespectful they can speak to me. That means you, White,” the woman, White, gave her Sergeant a half hearted salute. Sergeant rolled her eyes and continued on, “There is a small colony that we’re heading too in which there has been a Xenomorph sighting-”

“What?” A tall black man groaned, “Another giant bug case? I thought this was something important,” Sergeant gave the man a pointed look and he shut his mouth.

“As I was saying, there have been several Xenomorph sightings before the colonies communications went down. Since we have no real understanding to what these things are or what they’re capable of, we have some people who survived the Sevastopol incident,” Sergeant looked to Adam and Joel, making everyone turn to look at them. “Would you two like to fill us in?” She asked, moving to the side so they could stand in the front.

“Uh, alright,” Joel and Adam walked over to the front of the room. Some of the soldiers started getting bored by this point and doing other things: listening to music, playing with their knives, or whispering amongst each other. Joel sighed, figuring that most these idiots wouldn’t survive because of the negligence.

“While I was stationed on Sevastopol,” Joel started, “we got a transmission from a small carrier ship that they had a wounded crew member and needed our help. When they came aboard, they gave us the last transmission from the Nostromo and in return we gave them medical aid… but it wasn’t that easy. The woman we let abroad had a,” Joel paused, “Xenomorph in her chest. It only took a few hours for the thing to kill her and set itself free. It crawled through the ship’s vents and finally landed itself in the core reactor, where it made it’s nest. It kidnapped and killed most of the crew-”

“Now that’s all well and dandy, but how do you kill the damn things? Have you ever killed one? Is there anyway to kill them or is all this just a lost cause? If this is just some lost cause bullshit why are we even going? The colonists are probably dead by now anyway,” White said. The other’s nodded in agreement. “And I really don’t feel like dying today,” White added. Joel’s anger had started when White had stared talking, he didn’t know the danger or the horrors of facing a Xenomorph on his own. Before Joel could call the asshole out on all his big talk, Adam beat him to it.

“Have you ever been shot through the chest, White? Ever been hit so hard that you can’t breath?” Adam asked, low and dangerous.

“No, I can’t say that I have,” White answered, having no idea where this conversation was going.

“Then you wouldn’t know the pain of a spear bursting through your chest and ripping your insides apart,” some soldiers gasped at Adam’s words, others gripped their chest in surprise, White went silent and didn’t say anything more on the subject. “That’s what I thought. Next time, maybe you’ll think about the people who died and what you’re supposed to be fighting for.” Adam grabbed Joel’s hand and pulled Joel away from everyone.

Joel hadn’t noticed his hands shaking or his shortness of breath until Adam pulled him into a small secluded room. Joel could hear Adam trying to comfort him, whispering quietly and rubbing his back. His breathing evened out after a short while, but the tremors continued. “Are you okay now?” Adam asked softly, “I know that talking about the Xenomorphs can cause you to go into a panic attack, but I’m proud of you,” Adam brought his face close enough to Joel’s so that Joel could feel his scratchy beard.

Joel was just beginning to calm down when there was a knock on the door. Adam called a quick ‘come in’ and the door opened to reveal a man. He was about Joel’s higher, maybe a bit smaller, with shaggy brown hair. He wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. Joel could tell he was someone important. He always had that kind of intuition.

“Hi, I’m not sure that we’ve actually met before,” the man started, “I’m from the the company,” Joel could see Adam roll his eyes, “My name is Cole Anderson, you can call me Anderson. I was assigned to help find and capture the-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Adam held up his hands, “what do you mean ‘capture’? You mean kill, right?” Adam stood up and faced the smaller man, “If you brought us here to make us help try and contain one of those creatures, you’re out of luck. Those things can’t be contained nor can they be stopped.”

“No, no, no,” Anderson waved his hands about frantically, “It was just a slip up, nothing more. Of course we’re going to kill the Xenomorphs, there’s a colony of people down there we need to protect, right?” Anderson started backing out of the room. “Anyway, if you need any help or advice or anything, you know where to go,” Anderson laughed nervously and exited the room.

“I don’t trust him,” Adam stated. Joel hummed in agreement, too overwhelmed to say anything. “I guess we’ll just have to keep a closer eye on him until this is all over,” Joel hummed once again before leaning against Adam. “You seem a bit tired, let’s get you to bed. I think we have a few more hours until we arrive at the mining colony.” Adam ushered Joel into the closest bedroom and laid the other man down. They were going to have a long journey ahead, Adam could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who Newt might be?


End file.
